After-Summer Conversation
by Honor
Summary: Gossiping with friends over the summer leads Jocelyn to confront her husband. (MC/Grabiner)


Inspired by a similar conversation that happened among friends, and the technology-magic taboo.

Since MC is tailored to your personal preference and/or randomly generated I haven't provided a description in the fic, but Jocelyn had body type 2 (Virginia's rather than Ellen's) face 3,skin 3 (medium tan), pony-tailed hair in dark red and purple eyes.

Jocelyn Grabiner sighed as she walked through the gates of Iris Academy. It was good to be back, after summer break. She smiled to herself, thinking about one particular conversation she'd had over the summer, when she collided with her husband. /Oops. Just like last year./ She thought wryly. /Well, might as well hug him since no one is watching./ And she did, letting go quickly.

"Hello, Hieronymus, how was your summer?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, but then he gave me one of those small private smiles. "Jocelyn. Is this going to be a habit of yours?"

"I promise not to hug you if anyone is watching, if that's what you mean. If you mean colliding with you on the first day, we'll have to wait until next year to figure out if it's chance or a pattern."

"5 demerits for not watching where you are going and not learning your lesson last time. I'm sure you'll find a way to make them up, you proved yourself resourceful last year."

As he turns to walk away, Jocelyn falls in step beside him. "Hieronymus, could I visit your rooms this evening and talk with you?" Jocelyn bit her lip, she'd previously agreed not to bother him during the week and only visit on weekends.

A sharp glance from Hieronymus told her he hadn't forgotten that fact. "That would be acceptable, I suppose."

Jocelyn gave her husband a bright smile. "Good, well, I'll see you later then. I'd better go unpack. Bye, Hieronymus." And she darted off, leaving Professor Grabiner shaking his head at his young wife's antics.

Whatever Hieronymus Grabiner had been expecting when Jocelyn let herself into his room that evening, his wife dropping herself into his lap wasn't it. Nor was the topic of conversation.

"Jocelyn, this is improper. Get off."

"Hieronymus, I'm your wife. We agreed last year to do this properly. No it's not. And I missed you."

Jocelyn lent upwards and kissed him, despite his disgruntled expression.

"I had a rather interesting conversation with some of my friends this summer, well, and my mother. Since there weren't many topics we had in common, the one topic that came up regularly was romance, and well, sex. It was quite educational. Now I know what an orgasm is, I rather want some. Professor Potsdam made it quite clear last Valentine's Day that along as it was consensual and out of the public eye, and there was no child-bearing involved, the school couldn't care less.

I'm not demanding we jump into bed immediately, but since I can't date, which made dodging my friends attempts to set me up interesting, we are having this discussion. There are two outcomes I foresee. One, I get get the assistance of my dashing husband or Two, I take a lot of Black magic classes and attempt to make magical versions of what my friends and Mom called "battery-operated friends" which are of course forbidden here.

Now, that seems like it will be quite complicated, and I'm probably going to have to ask a lot of interesting questions of Professor Potsdam. I don't into to lie to her if she asks what I'm working on, and if I tell her or she guesses, she's probably going to attempt to meddle on my behalf even just by dropping hints at you. So think about that before you make up your mind, hmmm?

Now, I truly have missed our conversations," she said, giving him another kiss and getting off his lap. "I brought tea, will you warm it up?"

"That was hardly a discussion Mrs Grabiner, " Hieroymus grumped as he used a finely controlled burst of Red magic to warm the tea. "I couldn't get a word in edge-ways."

"You weren't supposed to," uttered Jocelyn blithely, as she poured the tea. "Get used to it. How was your summer?"

Hieronymus shook his head, sure he would never understand his wife, who was sitting primly in the armchair he'd bought for her use over the summer, and started to talk.


End file.
